A Tale of Ice, Fire and Magic
by TD17
Summary: Earth has been ravaged by war. The population of magicals has dwindled. Follow an adult Harry and his companions as they embark on a journey to a better future. Where does this journey lead them to? A place called Westeros. A place that shall never be the same again. It is time for a new tale to be told. A Tale of Ice, Fire and Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter / Game of Thrones Crossover Fanfiction**

**A Tale of Ice, Fire and Magic**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ? 

**C****hapter 1: Decisions**

The date was 31 March 2005. The location was the Great Hall in Hogwarts Castle in what was once called the Scottish Highlands. There was a debate raging among a few extraordinary people. A debate none of them will ever forget. A debate about the future. Their future and the future of their children.

"So, are we all in agreement?" enquired Harry as he glanced at all those seated at the table. After six hours of debate, every single one of the thirteen were tired beyond comprehension. Finally, they had come to an agreement. The expressions on his friends tired faces gave away their feelings. Hope, relief, sorrow and nervousness are clear in everyone. Not even Draco is able to remain calm. They had decided to trust in Hermione's brain. Harry, Daphne, Ginny and Hermione had spent countless hours going over this plan. Frankly Harry did not really understand the intricate details of this crazy idea. After Hermione's death, he left that to Bill, Daphne and Fleur. All who were many times smarter than him. They had assured him it was possible.

All those seated at the table replied with nods.

"Very well, does everyone understand the ritual? Is there anything you want to be clarified before we head to sleep? Harry looks from his wives, seated at his sides, to the rest of his friends.

"Can we go over the duties each of us has again. Just to make sure everyone remembers?" asks a tired Fleur.

Harry looked to Daphne who was taking notes during the meeting.

"Bill, Fleur, Roger and I are going to be building the archway and inscribing the runes from Hermione's notes. Tracy and Ginny are to gather each family's possessions and pack them. That means everything from furniture and books to money and supplies. Neville and Hannah are to gather all the magical plants, potion ingredients and all the different woods and cores for wand crafting. Harry, Susan, Draco and Astoria are responsible for building the ships. Andromeda will help when she can. Her primary responsibility will be to take care of the kids while we work. The other adults will be split into groups and will help where needed. " explained Daphne

"That gives us seven months to get everything ready. The ritual needs to be performed on Halloween. " said Harry

"I don't understand something. If all this works and nothing goes wrong, do we know what will happen to our magic once we arrive?" asks a nervous Tracy.

"We are sure that there will be repercussions. What the repercussions are we can only speculate. Hermione's research concludes that we might lose certain parts of our abilities. All rituals require a sacrifice to power it, and the only thing we have to sacrifice is our magic. Rituals are normally done to counter nature and thus the sacrifices are either harsh on the one performing it or require a powerful sacrifice. Hermione theorised that this ritual will feed off our magic but as our intentions and reasons are pure and do not go against nature, we might lose our ability to do any form of magic that can be used against nature, such as the ability to use magic to kill or curse. She was absolutely sure that we would not lose our magic completely. My best guess is that we would be restricted to use magic for things that don't cause harm, but this is a guess. Anything else I am unsure of. Frankly I don't completely understand all of Hermione's theories." Explained Bill.

"We will need to learn to defend ourselves without magic since we do not know if we will be able to use magic for defence. I propose we each undergo some form of weapons training. We can use the weapons in our vaults and train in the room of requirement. We should each try and master a certain weapon and then teach it to each other. " said Neville

"I agree. My father made sure I was able to wield a blade. Never understood that tradition at all. "Said Draco

"Perhaps we can set aside an hour every night to train. " suggested Ginny.

As the meeting ended and everyone left, Harry stayed seated. These meetings always brought up recent memories.

After the war with Voldemort, the magical community underwent a metamorphosis. So many had been lost in a war that was entirely pointless. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborn and even the goblins were casualties of one man's quest for power and immortality. There was so little magical blood left after 1998. The few that had survived regrouped, repaired and revolutionised in order to survive. Hogwarts was rebuilt and became a place of learning once more. With Kingsley taking over as Minister of Magic, corruption and nepotism in the ministry was minimised. It no longer mattered if your parents were purebloods or muggles. Blood prejudice was a thing of the past. People were judged on their abilities and deeds rather than their lineage. New traditions were created. The second of May became a wizarding holiday. The only thing that remained from the past was the noble magical families. While many old families had become extinct, families such as the Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Davis and Greengrass managed to survive. Many of these families had less than a handful of members left. These families banded together and formed the core of a new generation of wizards and witches. Under there leadership Magical Britain was reborn better than ever.

Harry himself had gotten married twice. First to Ginny in 2001 and a year later to Daphne. Harry and Daphne had never really interacted at school. House rivalries were a thing of the past. They had met during the rebuilding of Hogwarts and Daphne in particular was extremely influential in sorting out the issues in the Ministry after the war. By 2001 Harry and Daphne had become very good friends. Hermione enjoyed her company tremendously as Daphne was the only one who could keep up with her intellectually. Harry was happy with Ginny and had no idea that his wife and friend were discussing him getting married a second time. It all came down to a subject that he never really cared about, Pure-blood traditions . He was shocked when Ginny asked him to think about marrying Daphne. The explanation was relatively simple. As the remaining members of the Greengrass family were Daphne and her sister Astoria, there was no male to carry on the family name. Apparently, Daphne had made a promise to her father that she would try to preserve the family name if she could. When Ginny revealed that she did not have an issue with this, he still does not understand why, Harry met and had a very awkward conversation with Daphne about her situation. In the end Harry agreed to her proposal. The only difference is that Daphne would keep her maiden name and any children born from their union would carry their mother's family name. It was a month after their wedding in 2002 that everything changed.

Nobody really knows who began the war. Some say that the 9/11 bombing began everything. Whatever the cause and whatever the reasons don't matter anymore. In February 2002, the muggles decided it was a good idea to declare nuclear war on each other. No doubt someone's ego was damaged and as a means to recover their image, this person did something stupid. Bloody idiots. Harry still can't understand why the public elects the stupidest people for positions of power. From that moment on there could be no victor. What followed was 2 years of devastation. The damage to the earth was unparalleled. Cities were reduced to rubble, water sources were poisoned, transport systems collapsed, governments and continental unions disbanded and started fighting between themselves. Half the population died in the war. Another billion died from radiation related sicknesses and starvation in the following year. Ron had died when London had been hit by a nuclear warhead. Hermione had survived for another year after his death. It was during that time that she developed this plan. However, the constant state of grief she was in took a serious tole on her health. She eventually passed on about 3 months ago. Her loss still weighed heavy on him.

Magical Britain, having just recovered somewhat from the war with Voldemort, did not have time to prepare for this threat. Before the war the population of magicals in Great Britain numbered around 1000. Only 49 magicals remained. There were only seven house-elves left in magical Britain. Each one belonged to one of the noble families.

Tomorrow would begin a new chapter in Harry's life. Preparation for the ritual would begin in earnest. There would be little need for the leader of the remainder of magical Britain to motivate his companions. Everyone was just as eager as him to leave this Earth behind them. A new world awaits them. A world they knew nothing about. Little did Harry know how much that world needed them.

A new tale is about to be told. A Tale of Ice, Fire and Magic. 

**Author's Note:**

Hello to one and all. This is hopefully my first of many stories. I hope you find enjoyment in this tale.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I will try to reply to any questions you may have.

I shall also try and update this story at least once per week.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ?

**Chapter 2: The Ritual**

Spin, duck, slash, block, dodge, thrust, parry. Harry's mind and body were in sync. Months and months of training had allowed him to achieve this level of focus and skill. His sword and shield were moving like water. He could not match his opponent in strength but sought to counter that with agility and speed. Neville was always stronger than him. Truly, that man hit like a hammer. His strength was unmatched but this made him slow. Harry weaved his way through Neville's attacks. His opponents greatsword meant that Harry had to get in close to the body to negate the reach advantage Neville had. This duel had been ongoing for five intensive minutes and the constant movement was beginning to take its toll on him. He needs to create an opening in his foe before he tires himself out. Neville aims for an overhead slash and he makes his move. He uses his shield to glance the overhead slash. With the amount of force Neville put into the strike it is no surprise that he is thrown of balance and can't defend himself from his current position. Harry spins to the side and rests his sword point on the side of Neville's neck. Victory is his, but damn is he tired.

Training had been going well in Harry's opinion. After nine months of training, he could use a bow, was adequate with a spear and probably second only to Draco with sword in hand. He preferred a longsword to the other variations. His blade was one that was in his family vault. It had been enchanted by the goblins for the Black Family. It was dark in colour, with a silver cross guard and a red jewel on the hilt. He sheathed his sword and turned to Draco who was watching this duel.

"Good session gents. Neville, you are still standing to still. You need to be more flexible when facing a faster opponent who won't lock blades with you. Harry, overall you did well remember that constantly moving cab lead to you becoming disorientated and vulnerable. Practice using your shield to glance blows of rather than always dodging them. This also helps you get inside your opponent's defences faster. "

His advice was logical and simple. Harry looked over to the archery range and spotted Bill and Roger having a friendly competition. Roger was the better archer and it showed in his grouping around the target. Truthfully, only Ginny had managed to best Roger with the bow. Her accuracy and poise were amazing. Of course, he was biased but everyone knew that to be true. The girls had left earlier in the session do only the five of them remained.

They gathered around for a casual chat as they removed their armour. " We still need to improve our teamwork. Now that everyone is adequately skilled, we need to learn to fight as a single unit." Said Draco. " No one disputed that point.

"We would need to have a couple of combined sessions and develop signals and voice commands to reach that level of proficiency. Once everyone has free time, we will schedule a couple of sessions." Replied Harry. They spoke for another ten minutes about nothing in general and then left for their rooms.

Harry opened the door to his family quarters and moved over to relax in a vacant armchair near the fireplace. His mind is heavy with doubt and worry. He is well aware that what they are going to do tomorrow will bring new challenges. He knows that everyone is looking to him to lead them into a better future. He has long since accepted that responsibility. No longer does he fear being the figurehead. His wives made sure of that. Just thinking about them puts a smile on his tired face. He says a silent prayer to his parents and lost loved ones, asking for guidance and help. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, the twins, even Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes. He feels a pair of hands massage his scalp through his messy hair. He hums in appreciation as Ginny sits in his lap with her head against his chest. Daphne decides to rest her chin on his shoulder. What he did to deserve such wonderful women he doesn't know.

"Everything alright?" he asks to both his partners. They both hum in response. The silence is golden as they relax at the fireplace for a while. The time is short lived as a voice brings him back to reality.

"Come to sleep darling. You need to rest for tomorrow." says Daphne. "I reckon you're right." replies Harry. "You know we are." says Ginny with a hint of humour in her voice.

Harry stands up and walks up the stairs into their room and heads straight towards the side of the room. There are two cribs next to each other. He smiles at his beautiful sons, both fast asleep and dreaming about whatever babies dream about. His first born from Ginny, James Sirius Potter, and Daphne , Edmund Alex Greengrass. The days they came into the world were his happiest memories. Both were just over a year old now. James had Harry's look but his mother's fiery red hair. Edmund looked everything like a fairy-tale prince. He had Daphne's strawberry blond hair with his emerald eyes. No doubt the girls would swoon all over his sons in the future. Looking at his sons with his wives at his sides, he reminds himself that everything they are doing is for them. As he climbs in bed with his queens, sleep comes easily to him. He had no trouble sleeping after the horcrux was removed from him. He had vanquished all his nightmares.

As Harry gets up the next morning, he feels a sense of nervousness creep up on him. His wives are most likely checking on the boys as he is alone in the bedroom. He gets up and stretches and then heads over to the bathroom. The constant training, they had been doing for the past seven months had done wonders for his body. Toned muscles were clear throughout his body. He can't help but wonder at what hard work can do to a person's physique. After he dresses and straps his sword belt onto his hip, he heads done to the Great hall for one final day at his beloved Hogwarts. As he enters the hall, he greets Bill and Fleur, then Neville and Hannah. Finally, he moves past Draco and Astoria and sits down in between his wives. Surprisingly he notices that the children are not present.

"Where's the kids?" he asks. "They are gone outside to play. Teddy and Victoire are playing catch. The boys are with Frank and Dominique. Tracy and Luna are watching them." replies Ginny

Luna had not been present at the debate seven months ago. She was visiting one of the remaining habitats for magical creatures. The war had devastated the Earth and Luna was affected more by this than anyone else. Luna had always been more in sync with nature than anyone Harry had met before. Her father had died shortly after the war. He had never recovered from his forced stay in Azkaban. The two months that he remained imprisoned in the prison had left him a husk of a man. He had never really forgiven himself for betraying Harry to the death eaters. The trio had forgiven him and Harry thought Xeno was exceedingly harsh on himself. What choice did he have? What parent wouldn't give anything to save their child?

After breakfast everyone moved down to the Black Lake. Docked on the shore are seven ships. One ship for every noble family. They had cut down the trees from the forbidden forest and used magic to create these vessels after they studied shipbuilding and designed the seven ships. As Harry walks up to The Maverick, he can see the giant archway that they built for this ritual further in the distance. The runes are a blur from such a distance but Harry knows exactly what each one means. Another thing he needs to thank his wives for. Ancient runes is now a subject he is very familiar with. Hermione's research theorises that the archway will create a breach that will join this Earth to another, allowing them to pass through. The Maverick has been packed for three days now. He turns to look at the other vessels and can see that everyone is getting ready for their journey. He moves into the ship for a final inspection.

He inspects the vault first. Like the rest of the ship the vault is magically expanded. In Harry's opinion expansion charms were one of the most useful charms he ever used. Stacked in the centre of the vault were chests filled with coins and other valuables. Almost 2 million gold coins were packed into these chests. The other chests contained silver coins and jewellery. This was the combined fortune of the Potter, Black and Greengrass families. They would put it to good use in securing a future for themselves.

His gaze moved over to the walls which had all the extra armour and weapons attached to them. He moves on to the storage area. It was a large room filled with furniture. There were trunks and cupboards filled with extra clothing along with beds, mirrors, tables, chairs, carpets and cabinets. After completing his inspection of the storage areas for food, medical supplies and the library, he returns to the castle and spends the next few hours with his family. At sunset they shall set sail.

Sunset arrived faster than anyone expected. It seemed as if time was speeding up. The night of 31 October 2005 was here. They had chosen Halloween night on purpose. Magic is more concentrated on Samhain. The ships had a seven minute window with which to pass through the arch. The order of the ships had already been decided. The Longbottom vessel, Courage, would be the first to pass through followed by the Davis, Black, Malfoy, Potter, Greengrass and Weasley ships. The Black and Greengrass family members will be on The Maverick and their family ships will store all the general materials, the magical plants, potions and a large portion of the Hogwarts library and many muggle books covering a wide variety of aspects. The House-elves had elected to join them in the journey and would be with their respective masters. The remaining wizards and witches were split between the seven ships.

Luna had been insistent that they take magical animals as well. This led to a huge debate among them. Bill in particular was worried that the ritual would affect the animals severely and did not want to cause them harm as a result. With the ritual feesing of magic there is no telling what would happen to the animals. Luna had argued that they were struggling to survive and that they couldn't turn their backs on them. Eventually Luna won on a split vote and was allowed to gather up a few species. She had been limited to two species that had limited magical attributes. She had chosen the Hippogriffs and a breed of winged horse that lived in Britain, called Aethonan Horses. She had argued that they had overlooked the need for bowtruckles and that they should be brought as well. She was right of course. Bowtruckles were crucial to wand making as only trees that they choose are used to made wands. Harry had always admired Luna's ability to make people look stupid in a manner that was embarrassing and gentle at the same time. She was a true Ravenclaw.

Neville POV

As the sun finally disappears from the sky he looks around. Its time he thinks. He points his wand into the sky and sends up a flash of red sparks that glows against the darkening sky. Shortly after, six more red flashes follow his own. The Courage, named after his most enduring trait according to his wife, lowers its main sail and a golden sword becomes visible as the main sail unfurls. Neville orders the limited crew around and the Courage hoists its anchor and begins to move. As the Courage clears past the rest of the ships, Neville sees them each ready their vessels to sail. The ships enter open water and form a straight line. As the archway becomes clearer, he can see a white sheen that forms between the arch. He cannot see through it but knows that there is no turning back now. He turns to his wife who gives him a nod and places here hand in his. Whatever happens they will face it as a family.

As the ship passes through the arch Neville experiences a burning sensation in his chest. He can feel magic leaving his body. Gritting his teeth, he stares forward but a blinding light forces him to close his eyes. Once the glare becomes bearable, he opens his eyes. The ship is surrounded by water on all sides. A sun is rising on the opposite horizon. After gaining his bearings, Neville looks to his left. He can still feel Hannah's hand in his. Her eyes are wide open. Her gaze lands on him and she smiles brightly.

"It worked." She exclaimed in wonder. He hugs him with all her might. He returns the embrace and replies humorously, " Of course it did, Hermione is seldom wrong after all."

As they release each other they turn to look at the ships behind them. They witness the remaining six ships pass through the arch. Shouts of joy can be heard from each of the ships as the passengers realise that the ritual worked. Three minutes after the Weasley ship passes through the arch vanishes. They now have hope for a future. It is time to determine the price they had to pay.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. Second chapter of the tale. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed this story.

I wanted to provide a list of the HP characters that will be going on this journey. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion.

**House Potter**

Lord- Harry James Potter

Lady- Ginny Molly Potter nee Weasley

Heir- James Sirius Potter

**House Greengrass**

Lady- Daphne Greengrass

Heir- Edmund Alex Greengrass

**House Black**

Regent- Harry James Potter

Heir- Theodore Black (Lupin)

Lady- Andromeda Black

**House Malfoy**

Lord- Draco Lucius Malfoy

Lady- Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass

**House Longbottom**

Lord- Neville Longbottom

Lady- Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot

Heir- Frank Longbottom

**House Davis**

Lord- Roger Davis

Lady- Susan Davis nee Bones

Heir- Tracy Davis (sister of Lord Roger Davis)

**House Weasley**

Lord- William Arthur Weasley (Bill)

Lady- Fleur Weasley nee Delacour

Heir- Victoire Weasley

Second Child- Dominique Weasley

**Other important characters**

Luna Lovegood

Natalie Macdonald

Seamus Finnigan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ?**

**Chapter Three: Scouting Missions**

It has been two hours since they passed through the arch. The sun has now risen and by Harry's estimate it is about 8:00 am. It did not take long for everyone to congregate on The Maverick. There were smiles and laughter all around. Harry himself was smiling and talking to the rest of the people on his ship. They had dropped anchor soon after the Weasley ship passed through the arch.

Harry quietens everyone down and then addresses the gathering. "Congratulations everyone, we have accomplished an incredible feat. We now have hope that our future and that of our children can be prosperous. We will undoubtedly face challenges on the way, but let us remember that together we can overcome any challenge. Let us promise that we will always protect and help one another. Together we can keep magic alive. " A round of applause sounds from the ship as Harry finishes his speech.

"Alright, has anyone found any differences in their ability to perform magic of any type? "asked Harry as he looks around the ship.

"Hermione was right, I tried to perform a reductor curse on a cupboard and there was no response. I tried many other destructive spells and none have worked as of yet." replies Astoria.

"I have also found that destructive magic no longer works. However, incendio and difindo still work. I suspect that spells that have duel purposes will still function as long as the intention is not to cause harm." agreed Bill

"Ok, so no destructive magics, we expected as much. Is there anything else that is different? Can anyone perform the Patronus charm? Asked Hannah. Seeing as nobody had an answer to her question, Harry summons up the memories of the birth of his son's and calls out, "Expecto Patronum". Immediately a familiar stag answers Harry's call. Soon The deck is filled with the Patronuses. From Ginny's horse and Daphne's viper, to Neville's bear, Fleur's eagle and Luna's rabbit.

"So, the Patronus charm works. That will help with communication as I doubt there will be dementors in this world." says Susan. The happiness is clear on everyone's face. After all, nobody liked the dementors. They were well rid of them.

They experimented for quite some time and it was conclusive that Hermione's theories were mostly correct. They found that potions functioned the same way, as did herbology and ancient runes. Astronomy was of no use as the stars were completely different on this earth. Conjuration of objects was now impossible. Many charms also no longer worked. Accio, depulso and the various shield charms were some of the more common charms that no longer worked. Apparition also did not work. That would make travelling much more difficult. Brooms were still an option but apparition was instant. Transfiguration also worked very differently. They found that one materials could not be changed into another but that a material could be shaped, carved and moulded. You could change the shape of a stone but could not change the stone into a goblet.

Luna had reported that the hippogriffs, winged horses and the bowtruckles were all alive but exhausted. They would need at least a week of recovery time before they would be back to full strength. The ritual had nearly drained them to the point of death.

As the day progressed everyone on the ships were in a joyous mood. There was so much adrenaline and excitement that everyone seemed to have forgotten that they had missed a night of sleep. Harry knew better than to stop everyone from celebrating and decided to let them enjoy themselves for today. Tomorrow, they would worry about what to do next.

The next morning after a late breakfast, the wizards and witches of the noble families all congregated on the Maverick. Andromeda had asked Luna to take her place as one of the members on a permanent basis as she said that it was a time for younger minds to prevail.

"What will we do now. Do we carry on sailing?" Asked Roger Davis.

"I don't think we should . We have no idea where we are or where we could be going." Answered Susan

"I say we hold our position and send out a scouting party. Ideally that should be Harry, Roger, Draco and Tracy as they are the best fliers available. Send one in each direction." suggested Ginny

"That is a better idea. I concur with Ginny. "agreed Fleur.

"Roger, Draco, Tracy what do you think?" asks Harry who is eager to reach a decision quickly.

"It seems like a good idea" replied Draco.

''I don't have an issue with this." said Tracy

"I agree" said Roger.

"Ok, while we are gone Bill is in charge. I propose we leave in about an hour. That will give us about 4 to 5 hours of daylight left to use. Remember to fly high, don't be seen and try and remember any landmarks you see. There is also a chill in the air so dress warmly." Receiving nods in agreement everyone left to go and prepare.

Harry had been flying for about 90 minutes on his Firebolt before he spotted land. From his aerial view it looked to be an island. There did not seem to be much activity but it was definitely populated and the locals were definitely humans. Harry circled the island twice and then carried on flying east. Soon after, he spotted something huge. It was a tall white structure but he could not determine what it was. As he flew closer the structure became clearer. It was clearly some sort of crude barrier that was covered in ice. There were structures built on the southern side of this giant ice wall. Deciding not to continue his journey, he turned back west and returned to the ships.

When he got back the others had already returned. Tracy reported that there was no land to the west as far as she had flown. Roger, who journeyed north, said that he did find land but the land was covered in ice and not inhabited as far as he could see. Draco, who went south, said that he thinks there is a continent that was towards the East but there were no large settlements along the coastlines that he saw. He did encounter a group of small islands that were inhabited and had what seemed like crude castles built on each one. He mentioned that these people were sailors as there were around 150 ships docked across the various islands. As Harry explained to everyone the results of his scouting east and had a difficult time not laughing at their faces when he described the wall of ice he saw. They agreed that tomorrow Harry and Roger will return to the island Harry found to scout the inhabitants while Draco and Tracy will go to the islands that Draco found.

The following day, after the two teams had returned, there was a discussion on board the Maverick. Draco and Tracy explained to the group that the people of the islands are sailors but they did not see any farms or signs of agriculture. There were no trade vessels docked and all the ships were either longships or galleys. They determined that the people of the islands are very similar to Viking raiders. They raid and steal what they need and are neither industrious nor productive.

Once they finished, Harry and Roger detailed their findings. They explained that the island was sparsely inhabited. They estimated the population at around four to five thousand people who survive from a combination of fishing and hunting. There was minimal agriculture but the people did not seem to have the technology to farm large areas. They seemed like regular humans just trying to survive in a medieval world. Harry did note that there was a martial presence amongst them. There were forges and the people carried a variety of weapons including swords, spears, maces and bows. The most common flag was that of a black bear.

It was unanimous that they needed to make contact with the inhabitants. It was also decided that they would first make contact with the people of the island Harry found. They set sail the next morning and the island became visible 3 hours after sunrise a couple days later. Harry ordered that they display white flags and set anchor about 400 metres offshore. It was decided that a group of seven will take a rowboat to shore. Bill, Draco, Tracy, Roger, Luna, Daphne and Harry were to go to shore.

Jeor Mormont POV

On Bear Island, Jeor Mormont sat in his solar doing a bit of paperwork that had slowly been accumulating on him. As the lord of Bear Island, it was his duty to care for his people and that meant having to do paperwork. He was currently writing to Lord Jon Umber regarding a carriage of axes that he wanted to order from was now 45 years old. He was reaching the end of his prime. He lived a content life as Lord of Bear Island but the strain was starting to take its toll on him. He was seriously considering abdicating his position to his son, Jorah in the near future. He would give it a few more years and then probably join the night's watch. His son was now a man grown and soon to be married. There was little left for Jeor to teach him.

Suddenly, his steward barged into his solar looking like he had run from Winterfell to the wall. "Ironborn attacking Milord, seven ships were spotted just off the coast." Explained the out of breath steward. Jeor's face soured and enraged at the mention of those bloody raiders. A curse on good folk those bastards were. Jeor immediately gets up and straps his family's ancestral Valyrian steel sword to his hip. "Gather the men and get Jorah and Maege" shouted Jeor. No doubt his son and sister will be ready to kill some squids.

As he descended from his fort and joined his men in lining the shore, he saw that his steward was wrong. There were seven ships anchored just offshore but they did not resemble any Ironborn vessel he had come across. They also had white sails and did not display the banners of any Ironborn house. He watched as the ship in front released a rowboat and a few people entered and made their way to shore. This was very unusual to Jeor but he ordered his men to stay alert. "Stay alert but don't fire, these don't look like Ironborn" he said to the archers behind him. As the boat got close to shore it was clear that these were not Ironborn. They were dressed too finely and carried no weapons that he could see. There was four males and three females. It was rare that Jeor was ever confused but now was one of those times.

Harry POV

They had already noticed the people that lined the shore waiting for them to arrive. The wizards had all agreed to carry brooms that had been shrunk in case of emergency. They had agreed among themselves it was better to go unarmed. As they landed on the shore and got out of the boat, Harry moved forward towards the elderly man who looked like a commander.

"Greetings Good sir. We come in peace." Harry said as he outstretched his hand while hoping that these people spoke English. The man looked at him warningly but did not shake his hand yet.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked the man.

Harry withdrew his hand and replied, "We are travellers from a distant Land. We have come ashore in the hope of finding out where we are. We mean you and your people no harm. We are simply looking for a place to dock."

"So, you are not Ironborn. I thought so. You don't seem like their sort." Replied Jeor

"Ironborn, Good sir, who are Ironborn?" Enquired Draco

"Ironborn are a bunch of raiders from down south. They live on a collection of islands called The Iron Islands. They regularly raid and steal our supplies and people." Replied a woman who looked similar to commander. Probably his sister thought Harry.

"What are your names travellers? We have never heard of anyone who has come from the west." asked Jeor

"My name is Harry Potter. With me are my companions Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Roger and Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass." Answered Harry as he pointed out to each of them.

"And your names sir?" asked Harry

"I am Jeor Mormont, Lord of Bear Island. This is my son Jorah and my sister Maege Mormont. How many of your people are on those ships?" enquired Jeor.

It was Daphne that replied, "We are 49 in total. 20 men,23 women and six children"

"What do you seek?" Asked Jeor

"We seek information and knowledge." replied Draco "We also would like to dock safely and bring more people onto land." added Bill

"Would you agree to land unarmed and swear not to cause harm to any people of this island?" asked Jeor to Harry

"We agree to your terms" answered Harry,

"Very well, you may come ashore. We do not have a dock large enough to accommodate your ships. I can allow you to use our row boats if you require them." Replied Jeor "My son and sister shall oversee the landing and help your people on to shore". Maege nodded in reply.

"Thank you, Lord Mormont. "Replied Harry.

Harry turned around towards the boat but Daphne stopped him and said. "Harry why don't you and Tracy stay on shore while rest of us get everyone else." Harry stopped and then agreed after thinking about it quickly. He also told Daphne to bring some coin with her. He knew that Andy will look after the boys when he and his wives were busy.

It took about an hour to get everyone on shore. During that time Harry spoke with Jorah while Tracy spoke with Maege about Bear Island. By the time everyone had landed It was just past midday.

They learnt that Bear Island was ruled by the Mormont family, who swore allegiance to an overlord called Rickard Stark, who in turn swore allegiance to King Aerys Targaryen. The continent Harry and Draco had seen east of Bear Island was called Westeros. The Targaryen family ruled the continent that was made up of eight countries before they conquered the continent about 275 years ago.

As the day passed, the witches and wizards explored the island and spoke to the people of the island, or at least those who would converse with them. These people were not yet comfortable around them. It was before sunset that Jeor sought out Harry. He asked him to meet him in his solar to speak about certain things. Harry agreed and walked up with Jeor to his office.

Their conversation was polite and informative for both men. Harry spoke about his people and answered Jeor's questions ranging from their martial and naval abilities, to the skills and trade of his people. Harry made no mention of magic but did tell Jeor that they were looking for a place to settle down and build a home. Jeor asked how they planned to build one. Harry explained to him that they were wealthy travellers that had amassed large fortunes over time. Harry asked Jeor about the monetary system of the land and upon inspection Jeor found that a galleon was worth around the same as a gold dragon. Their conversation turned from gold towards the Lannister's and then all the major noble families.

Jeor said that he needs to inform Lord Rickard Stark of their arrival. Once they finished their conversation, Jeor invited Harry to join him for supper. Harry kindly declined stating that his people would want to have a discussion amongst themselves. Harry asked if they could return in the morning. His request was granted.

That evening after supper the wizards gathered and spoke about their experiences. Harry explained the way this world worked and the differences they would need to adapt to if they were to live here. The wizards agreed to wait until the representative of Lord Stark arrived to speak to them. For the next 3 weeks the wizards integrated among the locals of Bear island. The people now spoke openly to them and Harry and his wives had given gifts to the Mormont's. As they had an abundance of furniture, they gifted the Mormont's five cupboards, five mirrors and five beds from their storage. They didn't really need them in the end and their gifts were of a much better quality than those the Mormont's were currently using.

The wizards had taken the time to carry on training in the yard. The Mormont's were fearsome opponents and had won more victories than them in the duels that took place. Harry and Draco had beaten both Jorah and Maege in one on one duels. The rest of their party did not fair as well. Neville and Bill had beaten Jorah but lost to Maege while Roger, Seamus and Tracy had lost to both of them. Their duels with the guards had been split more evenly but the experience of the Islanders paid off in the end. The wizards did not have the time to arrange a combined session as they wanted. Draco had been taking the time to help the young Mormont with his swordsmanship and there was a bond of friendship that was starting to blossom between them.

They were still awaiting Lord Starks representative. Lord Mormont had said that his raven to Winterfell had been answered and that the representative should arrive in two weeks. The wizards would exercise patience until then. In the meantime, they worked on learning more about the people of Bear Island and Westeros. The Maester was a particular helpful fellow. The group often took time to speak with him about a variety of topics. Common topics they spoke about were history, law and agriculture. The time they had spent on Bear Island was very pleasant. Luna had enjoyed roaming about the forests near the fort while the others had all interacted well with the locals and many created friendships over shared interests.

Eighteen days had passed when the Maester provided them with the long awaited news. A raven had arrived from Deepwood Motte. Lord Stark's representative would be arriving in the next few days. They would wait until they could speak with this man before making any decisions regarding their future.

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone for reading this story. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3.

Can anyone guess who the representative will be?

Chapter 4 will be uploaded later in the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ?**

**Chapter Four – Negotiations**

Summer had been beneficial to the Starks of Winterfell. The rains had been good and the harvests plentiful. The castle was bustling with activity. Life in the heart of the North was pleasant and unpretentious for all those living in the castle or in neighbouring Wintertown. There was peace across the realm and apart from the usual problems, life continued as per the usual routine. This was not the case for one man.

Lord Rickard was perplexed. When he received the raven from Bear Island, he thought Jeor was going mad. No, he thought, Jeor Mormont is a capable lord and is not prone to lies and jests. The message from his vassal left him with more questions than answers. Who were these people? Where did they come from? What did they want? Were they a threat to the North? He needed these questions answered. He could send a raven to Jeor and ask him to find out the answers but decided against that. No, it would be best to meet these travellers face-to-face, if he wanted answers. There in lied his problem. He was unable to leave Winterfell at the moment. Brandon was fostering in the Rills with Lord Dustin. Ned was in the Eyrie and both Lyanna and Benjen were too young. Perhaps if his late wife was still alive, he could have gone but the gods had decided her time was over.

If he could not go himself, he would need to send a representative. But who should he send? Maybe Brandon he thought. No, his son is too young, too brash and hot-headed to handle this. He needed a delicate man to help him, but such a man was hard to find in the North. Ah, he could send Lord Manderly. He was the perfect man for this delicate mission. He could take Brandon with him. His son would need to learn how to handle situations like these and the experience could do him good in the future. Martyn Cassel and a few guards will join them, but Lord Manderly would be in charge. He quickly summoned Maester Walys and asked him to summon Lord Manderly to Winterfell post haste. He would wait until Lord Manderly got here to discuss the matter further. He also asked for a raven to be sent to Barrowtown to inform Lord Dustin to send Brandon back to Winterfell temporarily.

Jeor's raven had explained that these travellers had arrived in seven ships. He said that these ships were designed differently than normal vessels. They were bigger, better designed and flawlessly built from what he could see. There was a total of 49 people aboard those ships. Their leader was a man by the name of Harry Potter. Jeor thought they seemed like decent folk, although they were young in age.

The most important thing he was able to glean from Jeor's raven was that these people were rich. According to Jeor they wore expensive clothing and said they were wealthy travellers. Jeor had reported that they did not have a home of their own. Their leader had reported that they were looking to settle down somewhere and build a home for themselves. This was an opportunity that he needed to capitalise on. If he could get these wealthy travellers to remain in the North it would greatly improve their financial and economic position. Greed was not something that crossed his mind. He was only looking to help the North. His vassals were all loyal and true but none of them, except for the Manderly's, were wealthy. An influx of wealth into the North will help everyone. If his plan worked it could prove a masterstroke that would help in the future, for winter was coming.

Sending Lord Manderly to treat with these people would improve his plan even further. These travellers might feel familiar with the history of House Manderly. House Manderly were previously exiled from the Reach and moved North where they were granted asylum by a Stark king of old. Under Stark rule they grew to become the wealthiest house in the North and one of his most powerful vassal lords. Hopefully the success story of House Manderly will influence these people to settle in the North.

It took Lord Manderly just over a week to arrive at Winterfell. Wyman Manderly was a stout man who held little martial prowess but his mental acumen was unquestioned. Luckily it was the later that Rickard Stark required for this task. As Lord Manderly was made aware of the situation he quickly realised the positives that a successful mission could have for the North, especially with winter approaching. Rickard made sure to stress that he trusted Lord Wyman's capabilities and that any deal that he concluded had the approval of the Starks. The only restriction was on betrothals as that is family business.

Lord Wyman stayed one night in Winterfell and then began his journey to Bear Island. He was hopeful that a deal could be reached or even if negotiations could begin. The journey to Bear Island took 8 Days. Thankfully, there were no bandits on the roads to delay them although the roads were not in ideal condition. Another thing that the North needed to improve. As Lord Wyman entered the Mormont Fort, he recognised Lord Jeor immediately, having met the man at previous harvest festivals. He did not seem to have changed in appearance since they had last seen each other. No, the people that caught Lord Wyman's attention were standing behind Lord Wyman. 12 in number, they stood straight and proud. Five men and seven women, all of whom were dressed in some of the finest clothing he had ever seen. They all looked to be around similar ages and combined the 12 gave of an aura of confidence and unity that surprised him.

After greeting Lord Mormont, he walked up to these strangers and addressed them, "Greetings, gentlemen and ladies. My name is Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbour, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand. I am also the representative of Lord Rickard Stark in any discussions that follow. Beside me is Brandon Stark, son of Lord Rickard Stark, Heir to Winterfell. Might I know your names?"

Harry struggled to keep a straight face as the man in front of them recited his many titles. This man could give Dumbledore a run for his money. After Harry introduced everyone, Lord Manderly bade them farewell as according to him he was in desperate need of a bath and some clean clothes. He told Harry that they will speak on the morrow. Harry turned to Daphne and unsurprisingly found that she was already sizing up one, Brandon Stark. His wife was still a Slytherin to the core. No doubt she had already figured out the young man's personality, qualities, strengths and weaknesses in the five minutes she had seen him. A tug on his right sleeve from Ginny brought him back to reality. His attention is caught by the Stark Heir walking towards them. Brandon is a tall, strapping lad about 15 years old by Harry's estimate. He introduces himself and Harry is so surprised by his first question he can't help but laugh.

Brandon Stark POV

The journey to Bear Island was not as exciting as Brandon had hoped for. As much as he enjoyed the outdoors and nature, there was nothing to do for fun apart from going hunting in the Wolfswood. As he entered Bear Island his eyes moved to Lord Mormont. He looked like a true Northerner should. He was tall, broad and had a thick beard that looked to be starting to turn grey. He had learnt all about House Mormont in his lessons with Maester Walys. House Mormont always interested him. He knew that they had the only other Valyrian steel sword in the North other than his father's greatsword, Ice.

As Brandon looked around the courtyard, his eyes caught on the 12 strangely dressed people that were present. They were dressed in colourful clothing that had intricate patterns and stitching. They wore no weapons and looked like they were from the South. His gaze caught on the females in the party. They were some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He had only begun to admire the opposite gender. Not even the whores in the brothels in Wintertown or the Rills could compare to these women. He was sure they were sent by the gods, for only gods could create such beauty. He needed to tell Ned about these women. If all the women down South looked like this then surely Ned was in heaven and not the Vale.

After he finished admiring the beauty of the ladies, he was drawn to the man in the centre. He wore a black tunic with gold stitching and had a woman attached to each of his arms. A redhead on his right and a blond on his left. He had to speak to this man.

As Brandon makes his way towards this strange man, the man's gaze moves on to him. Brandon introduces himself as he was taught and receives a reply form the man called Harry. Not wasting any time, he asks what he wants. "How do you have two of these beautiful ladies for yourself? Can you teach me? What do I need to do? You must tell me!

The man looks shocked and then bursts out laughing. The ladies at his sides glare at him and then at me. Harry continues laughing and I look expectantly at the women. Maybe they will answer my question. The redhead lady answers while barely containing a giggle, " Young man, what makes you think he has done anything to get us? How do you know we did not take him for ourselves?" asked Ginny suggestively as a smile crosses her face.

Brandon was not expecting that type of reply and has no answer. He looks toward the man who has now stopped laughing. "That is a question I do not know the answer to young Stark. Like my wife said, it was more their choice than mine." Replied Harry.

Brandon is now confused. "Wait, so if you two are married," he points at Harry and Ginny, "are you his mistress?" he asks towards Daphne. Harry once again starts laughing, only this time Ginny joins him as well. Daphne sighs heavily. Truthfully this was the one question she had been asked the most during their time on this island. It appeared having two wives was strange in Westeros. Only the Targaryen's of old had more than one wife.

"No Brandon Stark, I am not his mistress. I am his wife as well. I only decided to keep the name of my forefathers to keep my family line alive." Brandon is wide-eyed and looks to Harry who beckons him forward. Daphne can already see a glint of hero worship in the young man's eyes as he looks at Harry. Seriously, what is it with boys and having two girls, she does not understand.

After Lord Wyman had cleansed himself and got into clean clothes, the first thing he did was eat. It was no secret that the Lord of White Harbour enjoyed feasting and after two weeks of travel rations, he was due a good plate of food. Once supper had been completed, he got down to business. He asked Jeor if they could speak about these travellers.

The conversation between the two lords, Brandon Stark ,Jorah and Maege Mormont went deep into the night. They spoke about the origins of the people and who they are. Wyman told them about his mission to get these travellers to settle down in the North and they spoke about what type of deal they could offer them. Maege, who had spent much time with the arrivals during their stay on Bear Island, explained to Lord Manderly that these people acted like nobles but had strange traditions. They did not seem to be very religious but were true to their word. They had new clothes every day and women were treated as equals. They spoke about the abilities of these people and Maege said that while they had not been allowed to carry weapons, they were allowed to use the blunted steel in the yard. They knew their way around weapons and were confident in their skills. Brandon informed them of the strange laws they had regarding marriage. Harry had explained it to him when they spoke that afternoon. After a proposal was concluded the group retired to sleep. Tomorrow they would offer terms.

Harry had been informed that Lord Manderly wanted to speak to him and his companions after breaking his fast in the morning. Harry and the others made their way to the small hall in the fort and seated themselves on the chairs placed for them. Once Lords Manderly and Mormont arrived with Brandon Stark and the Maester of Bear Island, the negotiations began.

Lord Wyman started off proceedings." Good morning. Lord Mormont has explained to me what he knows of all of you. I would like to know how I may refer to you, as labelling you as travellers is becoming cumbersome. Is there name for your people?"

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Manderly. You may refer to my companions and I as British." The group had previously decided to remain British as they could not come to an agreement on a new name.

"Very well. I am a straightforward man so we will get straight to the facts. Lord Mormont has informed me that you are looking to settle down and build a home for yourselves." he enquired.

Harry replies," That is correct. We are looking to settle down but have not decided where yet."

"Lord Stark has tasked me with presenting a proposal to you. It is his desire that we come to an agreement that would be to the benefit of both the North and the British. His ultimate goal is to convince you to settle down in the North."

"Why should we settle in the North. As we have learnt they are many places that we could settle down. What makes the North better than the rest?" Asked Harry.

"It is true that you could approach any of the Lord Paramount's or even ask the King directly but I would advise against that. While Aerys Targaryen might be the king, the true power behind the throne is his hand, Tywin Lannister. The King is not really interested in ruling the Kingdom. "

"Lord Tywin is a shrewd man that according to rumours cares more about his legacy and his house than anything else. Just recently he eradicated two of his vassal lords for refusing to pay back their loans. He killed the nobles as well as their children and many smallfolk died as well. Not even the castles survived. He could have given his brothers the castles but chose to destroy them instead. He is not the type of man I would seek to negotiate for fair terms with."

"Hoster Tully is Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. The Riverlands are fertile and green but there is little unity amongst the nobles. Blackwood and Bracken are always fighting, House Frey is disliked by all. The lords care little about each other. Lord Tully is a man of great desire. He would do anything to increase his power. Just recently he tried to force his younger brother to marry a woman he did not want too. The brothers rarely even talk to each other anymore. This is not a man I would want for my overlord."

"The Vale is not any better of an option either. While the Lords are more united and Jon Arryn is a fair and just man, there is very little space left in the Vale as much of the land is mountainous."

"The Reach is the most fertile of the kingdoms but also lacks any available land. There is also constant bickering and politics amongst the noble houses."

"The Stormlords do not like foreigners and it would be difficult to become accepted amongst them. Dorne would be the next best option and they would treat you fairly. Their culture and traditions are somewhat similar to your own and you would be respected there. However, the land is mostly desert and there is little in the way of natural resources. It is a hard place to start a life."

"In contrast to the other Kingdoms, The North has ample available land that is full of natural resources. It is almost as large as the other six kingdoms combined. It is the only kingdom that has access to both the Sunset sea and The Narrow sea. The people are simple folk that worry only about safety, food and surviving the next winter. Lord Stark takes an active interest in the functioning of the North and feuds between houses are very rare. The lords are united behind the Starks who have ruled over the North for almost eight thousand years."

"My own house is proof of this. The Manderly's were originally from the Reach but were exiled and fled North. The Stark King of that time allowed us to settle in the North and we have been prosperous ever since. One just needs to look throughout history to vouch for the qualities of the Starks. The only downside to the North is the climate. Our summers are shorter and colder while winters are harsher. "

Harry was impressed by Lord Wyman's reasoning. The British thought about what he had said while giving the man time to catch his breath.

"What is your proposal?" asked Draco.

Lord Wyman responded, "The proposal is simple. Lord Stark will grant you lordship over an uninhabited area of the North where you may raise a castle, town and port. You would be given rights to the surrounding lands and become overlords of any smallfolk villages in your territory. You will be able to govern the lands and command any levies you would raise. "

"I sincerely doubt, Lord Stark would grant us such without any form of payment. What does Lord Stark seek in return? Asked Daphne

"Lord Starks terms are as follows: Swear fealty to the Starks of Winterfell, to answer his call and obey his decrees. Lord Stark asks that a tribute of 300 000 gold coins is paid to Winterfell in payment of the land. The coin is to be allocated to the different noble houses of the north. Lord Stark asks that you adhere to the laws of the King. A tax of 25% of all profits is to be paid every month to Winterfell. Lord Stark also requests that you consider making alliances with other northern houses by means of marriage. Those are Lord Starks terms." Lord Wyman replied.

He looks at the people seated across from him knowing that the proposal is heavily weighted in favour of the North. He fully expects the British to reject the proposal but he needs to see how they react. They seem to be discussing his proposal in hushed voices. No doubt they have prepared terms of their own.

It is the broad, black haired man that responds, " You drive a hard bargain Lord Manderly. These terms are heavily in your favour. We propose something slightly different. Over the last few weeks we have spoken to Lady Maege about the North. She told us that the North has much unpopulated space, but it also has many abandoned castles. These are our terms. We shall swear fealty to Lord Stark and agree to follow the laws of the King. We seek the rights to the lands surrounding an abandoned castle of our choice. We also want to be able to choose our own leader from among us. We wish to be able to govern our lands as we see fit, provided that it does not violate the King's laws. We wish for the right to establish warships and a trade fleet. We agree to answer Lord Starks call and follow his decrees provided sufficient explanation can be provided for the decrees."

A redhead woman continues their proposal, "In terms of the tribute, The British people agree to pay 250 000 gold coins towards Winterfell. The balance will be spent on improving the road from Winterfell to the castle we choose. We will agree to pay a tax of 15% of all profits for the first 3 years and 20% thereafter."

"Alliances by way of marriages will not be possible as yet. Our customs in regard to marriage are different from yours and contractual marriages are very rare. We propose that we leave such arrangements for future consideration." Added Roger Davis. His sister was the only unmarried noble member of them and she would decide her own future.

Lord Wyman thought about these terms and they seemed fair. He was aware that the British needed access to the sea due to their ships. Only three abandoned castles had access to the sea. There was an abandoned castle at Sea Dragon Point, but there was very little fresh water near the castle. Moat Cailin had access to the Sunset sea through the Fever river. The last castle was that of the extinct House Fisher. It was located in the Stony Shore and had a few fishing villages if Wyman's knowledge was correct. Either one of those three castles, if restored to full strength, would greatly help to protect the North as all three held important defensive positions. The tribute was still substantial and improved roads would be beneficial.

"Your terms are fair. I would agree to give you a choice of an abandoned castle. There are three that would provide you with access to the sea that you would need for your ships. Sea Dragon Point is just south of Bear Island. It has access to the Wolfswood but has little fresh water for agriculture. The extinct House Fisher had a small castle in the Stony Shore. It is further South of Sea Dragon Point. There are a few fishing villages around the area and there is a river that feeds into the sea. There is much arable land along the west bank of the river. Moat Cailin Is the last of the three that has access to the sea. It is the North's primary defence from the south. It was a great castle that has fallen into disrepair. There is a swamp to the south of the castle. A person cannot enter the North without going past Moat Cailin. It has access to the sunset sea through the many tributaries of the Fever river and is only a two day ride to White Harbour. There is much land north of the Moat that can be used for agriculture or villages." replied Lord Manderly.

"I ask that in addition to your terms, that the British send a gift to each of the noble houses of the North as a way to start good relations between the houses. Something like the gift you gave my own house would suffice." Suggested Lord Mormont.

Harry turned towards Brandon, "What do you think about this deal, Heir Stark. Is there anything that you would change?" Brandon had paid attention to the discussion and thought both parties made valid points. Negotiation was boring for him. Ned was much better at negotiating than him. "I think that the deal is fair."

"We thank you for your offer Lord Wyman. We ask that we be allowed to discuss among ourselves and will come to you with a final answer tomorrow. Lord Mormont, thank you for your time. Heir Stark, thank you for your thoughts." Bill replied as everyone began to stand and proceed out of the small hall.

That night the wizards discussed the proposals and the choices they faced. Daphne and Draco said they detected no malice or dishonesty from Lord Manderly. There was a sense of desperation but that was created by hope more than greed. They all agreed that the terms were fair and helped both parties. They only had two matters to decide on. The matter of the castle was difficult. Sea dragon Point was ruled out first due to the lack of fresh water. Moat Cailin and House Fisher's castle on the Stony Shore both had positives. The stony shore had less land but better access to the sea. The Moat was closer to White Harbour and had a lot of land to the north they could exploit. It was also in a better, more central location. The swamp would prove a challenge to adapt to but they could work around that issue. Eventually they did come to a decision by means of a vote.

They had decided that Moat Cailin was the better option. The castle had more advantages and was better for purposes of trade, agriculture and defence. The castle would require more work in the short term but the future benefits it provided were more than worth it. It was by no means a straightforward decision. The stony shore had many positives. The abundance of stone would be a great help in improving the castle and the access to the sea was the best on the West coast. The decision was made by a 8 to 5 split vote in favour of Moat Cailin.

The last thing to discuss was magic. They were still unsure whether or not to reveal their magical capabilities to the Lords. They did not know how they would react. They decided it was better to wait until they met with Lord Stark and then make a decision on revealing their magic. His approval would quell any concerns from the other Lords.

The next morning Harry and Neville met with Lord Manderly and informed him of their decision. They had decided that the castle they would settle into would be Moat Cailin. Lord Wyman accepted their answer and had the paperwork drawn up. That night both Lords Manderly and Mormont as well as Brandon Stark signed on behalf of the North. All 13 British nobles signed. Lord Wyman suggested that they leave for Winterfell in one week. The British agreed and made arrangements with Lord Mormont to guard their ships and allow none to enter them. The elves and remaining British would stay on the ships until they returned. Seamus Finnigan would be placed in charge.

They left for Winterfell in one week. The journey would take them approximately 12 days. They needed to transport with them a few carriages and a small baggage train. Lord Mormont had lent them horses with which to travel and sent an escort with them. It was time to announce their arrival to the North.

**X.X.X.X**

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them alot.

Hadrian. Caesar :Shields are defensive magic. I feel that they would give the wizards to much of an advantage so i removed the ability to use them. It would make defending themselves to easy as shields do offer protections from physical objects such as arrows. This is my personal opinion.

AvalonRivers: Skagos already has noble houses that rule it. The Northerners don't like the inhabitants and there is little to no contact with the mainland. Their were better options for the British to settle down at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ?**

**AN**

**I was made aware that there were some errors in this chapter. I hope this repost corrects these errors. Thanks to Foxy-Flood for pointing out the errors.I have also made a few other small changes. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 6 will be posted soon.**

**Chapter 5 – The Starks of Winterfell**

Draco POV

It had been 9 days since they left Bear Island and I was sick and tired of horse riding. It was a pain in the ass both literally and figuratively. Worse was tthat we had to live like muggles. I had not lasted 2 days without magic. None of the locals noticed, discreet was a skill I had in spades. Lord Wyman had said that the North was vast and untapped but that was an understatement of epic proportions. The North was empty, completely and utterly empty. We had come across very few people since leaving Deepwood Motte which was the home House Glover.

If there was one word to describe the Glover's it would be impetuous. They seemed like decent folk but were rash and did not use reason and logic very often. I got the feeling that they were the more hands on type. Their sigil of an armoured fist summed them up pretty accurately. During our brief stay at Deepwood Motte I was able to determine that the Glovers main source of income was through trading lumber. The Wolfswood was the primary resource they used.

Their vassals, House Forrester, controlled the largest Ironwood Forest in the North. Much of Deepwood Motte was built using Ironwood. When I spoke to Lord Galbart Glover about the indigenous tree, he was more than willing to detail the uses that Ironwood has. While I have my doubts over some of his claims, Ironwood would be something we would undoubtedly use in the advantages of this wood could not be overlooked. After speaking to Harry and Neville about the properties of this wood and its uses Harry asked Lord Glover if he could arrange for shipments of Ironwood, oak and pine to be sold to us for the construction of our castle. After assuring Lord Glover that we would be able to afford regular shipments, He was more than happy to sell us the lumber and ordered his lumberjacks to begin stockpiling it for transport. We would be responsible for transporting the lumber to Moat Cailin as the Glovers did not have a trade fleet.

Lord Glover had replaced the escort the Mormonts provided us with. He had increased the escort by another dozen. Apparently there were rumours of bandits on the road through the Wolfswood. Better to travel in a larger group. We did have the heir to the North with us after all.

There was an abundance of wildlife in the wolfswood. Herds of deer and elk lived in the forest. At night the howls of the wolf packs resonated across the forest. I had even seen signs of bears that lived in the forest not to mention the variety of bird species. While travelling on horseback was irritating, what irritated me the most was the state of the road we were taking. It was not well cared for and in poor condition. Bumps, boulders and ditches had made travel very difficult for the carriages and supply train. Often, the caravan struggled to move along at a steady pace. It seemed that the Northmen were used to this when travelling. If this was the state of the average road in the North, it was something that needed to change. One cannot conduct trade on roads that are not in good condition and I had every intention to start trading. I would have to be blind to ignore the potential the North had.

Our pace was slowing down. I slowed my horse down and moved forward to investigate the reason for the sudden stop. It seems there was a tree that had fallen across the road. I couldn't help but groan and facepalm in frustration. No doubt Astoria would laugh at my reaction. My wife had much more patience than me. I turned his horse around and headed to the carriage that Astoria was seated in. When I saw her, I couldn't help but smile. She was playing with Edmund. Her smile was blinding as she threw her nephew in the air and caught him. Edmund was clearly enjoying it by the squeals he was making. I couldn't help but imagine her doing that with a child of our own. We had agreed to wait to have children until the ritual was complete. Maybe it was time to discuss the future of House Malfoy with my wife.

Daphne and Fleur were sitting in the carriage inspecting the new banner that now represented them all. Their sigil, as it was called in this world, was seven stars arranged in a pointed formation with a phoenix that had its wings spread just above the stars on a black background. The seven stars represent each of the seven families that crossed earths and the phoenix is the magical creature that symbolises rebirth and resurrection. I think it is fitting. Simple but in-depth. It would be a while before they cleared the tree from the path and I had the intention to spend every second with my wife.

Winterfell was an imposing sight. A tall grey curtain wall surrounded an imposing castle. There were direwolf banners hanging from the walls, the towers and on the spears of the castle guards. This was a castle built to break any army willing to assault it. The journey to Winterfell had taken 14 days. A group of 3 riders rode out to greet and guide us into the castle. The riders recognised Brandon and Martyn Cassel and we were allowed entry into Winterfell. There was a hype of activity inside the fortress. Servants were running around like ants, while men were busy training in the courtyard. Altogether, the castle had an imposing but homely feeling.

As our party entered the courtyard, we were greeted by a family of three. The father looked like an older, wiser version of Brandon. There was a young girl who looked full of energy and excitement and a young boy who looked out of his depth. These were the Starks. As we descended and knelt down to our new liege lord, both children ran and engulfed their brother in a giant hug. Brandon barely managed to stay upright. We rose as one after Lord Wyman had done so. Lord Wyman and Lord Stark shared a brief conversation, before Lord Stark turned to address us, "Greetings, sirs and ladies. I am Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Winterfell's hospitality is yours. Please partake of guest right."

Lord Mormont had explained this tradition to us while we were on Bear Island.

"My servants shall show you to your lodgings and the guards will help to unpack your possessions. Please follow them and instruct them regarding ownership of the possessions. Rest and explore this afternoon. There will be a small feast tonight in celebration of your arrival. We shall discuss business tonight after the feast, but first, please could I have your names?"

After introductions were completed, Lord Rickard bid us farewell for the time being and left to complete some task. As the day wore on many of us retreated to rest and relax in the guest house that was prepared for us. Many of us took the time to explore Winterfell. We were not allowed into the crypts but were able to visit the Godswood and the Library. The Godswood was strange and had a presence that almost seemed magical. The Heart tree was weird. It had a pale white bark, long branches that had red leaves and a carving of what looked like a face on it. The only tree that was weirder was the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. The bowtruckles would probably like to inhabit this tree.

The library was large but paled in comparison to that of Hogwarts. Every book that I inspected looked like it was handwritten. It appeared they had not invented the printing press on this earth. Winterfell also had a small greenhouse that the locals called a glass garden. Neville had spent alot of time inspecting it. There were areas of the castle that looked like they needed repairs. The Broken Tower in particular was not in good condition. Overall it was what I expected a medieval castle might look like.

The feast that night was a welcome sight. The Starks had prepared a variety of dishes. There was a roasted boar with a honey glaze sauce as well as a mutton platter dipped in a berry sauce. There were various pies, freshly baked bread and even a fruit platter. The wine that was served was of good quality but nothing compared to the wines of earth. The ale was enjoyable. The Northerners apparently made the best ale in the seven kingdoms, if there boasts were to be believed. It was a satisfying meal and the conversation was good. The ladies never got a break with Lyanna Stark hounding them. Apparently one of the guards let slip that there were weapons that belonged to the British ladies. That girl seemed to be a quintessential Gryffindor.

Harry and Lord Stark were discussing culture, history and the strange weather patterns that Westeros experienced. Benjen and Theodore had become fast friends. Both looked extremely happy to have another boy that was their age. It was a pleasant night so far. Let us hope that the next hours would be just as pleasant.

Third Person POV

After the feast the British met in the guest house for a quick discussion. They discussed whether or not to reveal their magic to Lord Stark. There were differences of opinion between the thirteen adults. Some feared how Lord Stark would react. Neville brought up the point that they were under guest right and would not be harmed. Bill said the better option was to reveal their magic and provide sufficient explanation of their capabilities. Harry said that it could harm them in the future if they did not show confidence in Lord Stark now as he seemed like a reasonable man. They agreed that it was better to reveal their secret and take things forward from there.

Lord Stark's steward had informed them that Lord Stark would meet them in 10 minutes. Harry asked if Lord Wyman could be present at the meeting. The steward informed him that he was already attending. As they entered the great hall, the feast had been cleared and Lord Stark was waiting for them with the other people he had invited.

Lord Stark addressed them first, "I have read through the agreement between the British and the North that Lord Wyman and yourselves have reached. I have a few questions that I would have answered."

"Please ask your questions and we will try to answer them." Replied Harry

"The contract states that you will improve the Kingsroad from Winterfell to Moat Cailin. Do you have any experience with road building?"

The British looked towards Roger who replied. "Bill and I have studied the processes but have limited practical experience. However, I am confident that we can perform the task adequately."

Lord Stark nodded but the disappointment in his eyes was evident. Bill had seen this and quickly added," Ideally my speciality is in excavation and repairs. I have built works of stone and with the help of others and helped repair a castle that had been damaged during a war. I even built my own home previously."

He pointed at Roger and said ,"Roger and I have often worked together on certain projects and he is quite skilled as well. He specialises in construction and material analysis."

The disappointed look lessened from Lord Stark's face in the wake of this new knowledge. It appeared they had now intrigued the man. "What other skills do you have?" he asked none of our group in particular.

Neville went first, "I have studied farming and Herbology. I have worked with glass gardens and am experienced in the cultivation of crops and medicinal herbs."

Susan went next and pointed to Astoria, "Astoria and I have studied ship design and structure. We designed the vessels we arrived on. As lord Wyman can attest to, they are structurally sound and can travel at an average speed of 40 knots per hour. We have not tried to design any warships yet. The ships we have are cargo ships."

"Who built the ships?" asked Lord Stark

"My husband and Harry were responsible for the building of the ships." Replied Astoria.

"I am afraid that Draco deserves a greater share of the credit than I. Ship building is not my natural strength. My family has sustained itself through invention and manufacture." Replied Harry

Lord Stark looked at Daphne next, "I have experience with keeping financial records and other aspects of administration. My mother's family, the Ogden's, was famous for their alcoholic beverages. The recipe is a family secret but I do have a sample of our drinks you may taste for yourself."

"I have been taught how to manage a household, but my talents lie more towards martial aspects. Archery is my most talented area." answered Ginny.

Lord Stark now looked very impressed with them after that but he still had more questions. "You have requested to be able to choose your own leader. How would that work? Most Noble titles are hereditary."

Daphne answered that question, "Every seven years, the seven noble families will call for a meeting. At the meeting candidates will be chosen and the adult members of the direct family lines will elect a leader by secret ballot."

"I understand. The Night's Watch uses a similar method to choose their leader. What powers will that leader have?

"They would be separate from each of the noble families. The Minister, as the position is called, will be placed in charge of the town, control the city guards and handle the day to day running of the castle. There are other duties he would have but those are the essential ones. The minister shall answer to the heads of the seven noble families."

''When can i expect the tribute to arrive?'' Asked Lord Stark

''We request that you send an armed escort to Moat Cailin in three moons time. We shall have the full amount ready for transport by then.'' Replied Bill

"The terms are satisfactory. I agree to the contract." Lord Rickard dipped his quill in an inkpot and signed the agreement as we finished dusting the ink dry he continued. " Moat Cailin has a rich history and was once a formidable castle. There were many a Northern Lord who sought permission to inhabit the castle. However no one House alone could afford the repairs. You will face some pressure from certain Lords. Many will be jealous and oppose this contract for personal reasons. Should any House seek to create conflict it is your duty to inform myself of such circumstances. We Northerners are brash and bold but loyal to our own. It would be in your best favour to become accepted in the North."

The room remained quite for a short while before Lord Stark continued.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss or may we retire for the night?" asked Lord Stark

"There is one matter Lord Stark we would like to discuss." replied Harry. He continued after Lord Stark nodded.

"The matter is complicated and personal. We have not lied in anything we have said but we have left out a critical detail. All British adults of our party possess a special ability. This ability makes us different from normal people. Often in the past, we have been persecuted as a result of our ability. I ask that you not do anything rash and allow us the opportunity to explain. In simple terms, we can each perform magic." Harry waited for the message to register with Lord Stark.

It was the man clad in grey robes that spoke out immediately, "Magic does not exist. What blasphemy are you speaking?" The man looked outraged.

"Maester, be silent!" commanded Lord Stark. The man did so very reluctantly. Lord Stark looked at them. His face silent and expressionless.

"Magic you say. Magicians are not well respected in Westeros but I have heard of them before. There are the Warlocks of Qarth and the fire witches of Assahai. Even the Targaryen dragons were magical beasts. So yes, I have heard of magic before. I would have you explain yourselves completely."

"The land we come from was called Magical Britain. A hundred years ago we had a population of over ten thousand wizards and witches. Over the next century there were four wars that completely decimated our population. There are only 49 of us left. The smartest among us created a ritual that would allow us to leave our homeland and travel to another unknown land where we could create a future for ourselves. We completed the ritual and arrived about 400 miles west of Bear Island." Answered Neville

"Your abilities?" enquired Lord Stark

"We cannot harm any living being intentionally using magic nor can we create something out of nothing or change the nature of something. Other than that, there is much that we can accomplish using magic." Answered Bill.

"My Lord, surely you can't believe what these people are claiming. It is not reasonable." Said the Maester

"We are prepared to provide evidence of our abilities should you require it on the condition that you guarantee our safety and protection from anyone who would harm us."

"What type of evidence?"

Without answering the question Daphne draws her wand from her holster on her left arm and flicks it at the table we are seated at. The table becomes bright pink. Lord Stark jumps up in surprise and Lord Manderly falls off his chair. Brandon gets of his chair and looks at them shocked to his core. Lord Stark looks at Daphne warningly and moves to inspect the pink table. He touches it hesitantly and then knocks on it to check if it is still wood.

"Seven hells! How?" he asks in shock.

Daphne changes the table back to normal and answers, " That was a colour changing charm, it changes the colour of an object without changing anything else. It is one of the most basic charms we can use. The effect is permanent unless reversed."

Roger steps forward, " On our arrival I noticed that there is a tower near the North Gate that is in need of repairs."

"Aye the Broken Tower, what of it?" Lord Stark looks at Roger and understand what he is saying. "Surely not, are you saying that you can repair it?"

"It would take me a short while but it would be as good as new, provided there is sufficient material that I can use."

"This I will have to see with my own eyes but I fear I might collapse in shock if I witness something so strange. We shall see if your claims are true on the morrow."

"Lord Stark, might we ask that this knowledge stay between those present for the time being." Draco asked. He did not like the look on the Maester's face.

"Aye, this knowledge shall be kept in trust for now. Is that clear to everyone present?" "My Lord the Citadel would need to know about this. I have to report this. It is my duty." argued the Maester

"Your duty is to serve me. I have given you a command and you shall follow it. Is that clear?" Rickard Stark said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Yes Milord." Was the answer he received from the cowering man.

"Now that that is completed, I think we have had enough excitement for one night, I shall meet you tomorrow. Good night my Lords and Ladies of Moat Cailin. That reminds me, have you decided on a sigil yet?" They nod in reply. "Then I look forward to seeing it tomorrow."

That night sleep came hard for Lord Rickard Stark. What in seven hells had happened in that hall. He was still processing that his new subjects were magical. How does one process such a revelation? He tried to work through his shock but found that impossible. He wondered how his wife would have reacted to the news. She would have remained calm even through that he thought. That woman had nerves of steel. He still missed her dearly.

It seemed like only yesterday that she passed on. In reality it was 2 years ago. I still can't understand why she died but Maester Walys had said that she had never really recovered her full strength after Benjen's birth. It didn't help Benjen was born just as winter began. It was normal for Northerners to pass on from the hardships of winter. What would she do in this situation? She would probably tell him to get some sleep. I well rested mind makes better decisions she had once told him. He drifted of to sleep with thoughts of his beloved wife on his mind. He would need the rest for tomorrow.

He met the British at in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. He had been able to get some rest. He spoke to Lord Davis during breakfast and asked him if he would need any help for his task. He then spoke to Lord Potter and they discussed how they would handle the fallout of the knowledge that would no doubt become public within a week. The faith would no doubt complain but they had no hold in the North. Even Lord Manderly would vouch for the new Northern man was very impressed by their skills and character. The Citadel would be a nuisance. Luckily they had no military might. They would most likely try and invoke a reaction form the King. The North had been relatively separate from the rest of the seven Kingdoms foe much of recent history. They would need to prepare for an increase in attention from the South.

Lord Davis asked if he could have the guards bring all the stone and wood they were not using. He needed to inspect the materials before he could begin repairs. He would also need to oversee the production of the mortar at the kiln to better understand the strength of the substance. Lord Stark did so and the look on Martyn Cassel's face when he gave him the command almost made him laugh, almost. He had a reputation to uphold.

After midday the party made their way to the Broken Tower. Lord's Weasley and Davis had inspected the material and the building and had come up with a plan. Seeing them work together, he could tell they had done this before. Most of Winterfell had turned up near the tower to watch what was happening. The people were always curious.

He turned to address those that were gathered, his children included, "People of Winterfell and the North, Lord's Weasley and Davis are going to perform and extraordinary feat, the likes of which have not been seen in thousands of years. I would remind everyone present that they are now lords of the North and are under guest right. If any harm should come to them the punishment shall be death. My Lords, please proceed."

As one, Lords Davis and Weasley withdrew short sticks and began waving an chanting in a language he could not understand. One by one the stones and wooden planks that the guards had collected began to float in the air. Mortar that had been collected in buckets moved in between the crevices and joined the stones to each other. The stones were placed in the empty spots. He could hear the gasps and screams of the people but they made no move to harm the Lords.

It took the Lords 20 minutes to repair a tower that would have taken twenty men a full week to repair. He turned to the people and could see expressions of fear, wonder, awe and shock on most of their faces. Once the Lords were finished, they moved towards him and asked, "How does it look Lord Stark?

"Amazing. " They smiled and replied, "We are not done yet."

Lord Potter climbed up onto the adjacent curtain wall. Lords Weasley asked him to move back and when he did, a stream of flame erupted from the stick in his hand. Another joined from Lord Davis. Together they joined and began engulfing the stone tower in flames. He saw Lord Potter take control of the blaze as it passed over the curtain wall. The flames rose up to the top of the tower and dissipated as they reached the top. What was left was astounding. The fire had rendered the stones on the outside of the tower smooth. It looked as if the tower was a single piece of stone and not a thousand pieces joined together.

There was no way he could deny that these people were magical. He would need to ensure that these people don't come to any form of harm. They could change the North and the entirety of Westeros if they were allowed to. He knew he would soon need to allow these people to leave for Moat Cailin to settle down there. He needed to speak to his new vassals before they leave about the state of the North and their plans for the future. Their abilities could make some of his more difficult ideas a reality. He had little time to waste. "Thank you, my Lords. You have kept your word and proven that your abilities are the truth. You have also saved Winterfell a large amount of work. Please join me in the hall." Said Lord Rickard.

The discussion in the hall went on for a couple of hours. Draco made sure to rub the Maester's face in the truth that magic was real. Even he could not deny it now. The discussion ranged from the no longer Broken Tower to the state of the North and the new sigil of the British people. Lord Rickard explained to them what they would need to do at Moat Cailin. He told them that he would send a raven to the Citadel and request they send a couple of Maesters to the castle.

Lord Rickard offered a favour to the British in return for repairing the Broken Tower. Harry asked if Lord Rickard could send ravens to his bannerman and ask them to send any smallfolk that want to leave to either Winterfell, White Harbour or directly to Moat Cailin. The British will organise transport to those that arrive at Winterfell and White Harbour.

Harry informed Lord Rickard that they would remain in Winterfell for three more days. Harry asked if he could send a raven to Bear Island and inform the acting commander, Seamus Finnigan to set sail for Moat Cailin. Lord Stark allowed him to do so and provided them with an escort of two dozen guards for their journey. Three days later the British left Winterfell. It would be two weeks before they arrive at their new home.

_**AN**_

Thank you for all the reviews. Some of the ideas are brilliant. I may have to steal a few.

There was a few reviews that i would like to answer.

**Guest:** On the case of the how the wizards martial abilities and how they were able to beat a trained combatants, Only Harry and Draco were able to beat everyone. Draco has received training his entire life. On Harry's case, i believe that natural talent can allow a person ,who trains for a shorter period of time, to prevail over more experienced opponents. Take Arya Stark. She was able to draw with Ser Brienne of Tarth who, in my opinion is one the top three fighters in Game of thrones, with only a year and a half of actual training. Harry is by no means a supreme swordsman and might never be. I will not be making him have unrealistic abilities.

The comment relating to the lordship of House Black. Harry was made Lord by Sirius in his will. After the war Harry reinstated Andromeda tonks in House Black. This action made Teddy Lupin the heir of House Black as Harry did not have any children yet. Andromeda is older than Narcissa, thus Teddy comes before Draco in the line of succession. Harry then abdicated his lordship of House Black making Andromeda Lady of House Black. Andy then appointed Harry as Lord Regent of House Black.

**Gary:**The Manderly's were given a prime area to relocate when they were exiled and came North. Why could the British, who are wealthier, not be given a castle that is in disrepair and not the seat of any house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or any of the characters mentioned in this work. They belong to people much smarter than I. All credit goes to them. I am only a fan who asked himself, What if ?**

**Chapter 6- Moat Cailin**

It took 12 days to reach Moat Cailin. The journey through the Barrowlands was uneventful. The guards were surprised that there were no bandits on the road. Perhaps our party was too large for them to try their luck against. The Kingsroad was a simple dirt road. On average it was about four metres wide. It was in better condition than the road through the Wolfswood but there was a lot of work that needed to be done to bring it up to standard. The trees that are in the way would be easy to cut using magic. Large amounts of stone would be required for the road. The stone would need to be crushed and layered on the ground. That would prevent mud from forming on the road. There were also no spillways for excess water to drain of the road. The project handler would need to source both the stone and the labour before starting with the project but first, Moat Cailin had to be made liveable once again.

Prior to their arrival the British had officially elected Bill as the first Minister. Harry had been nominated but declined as he would not be able to manage the increased work load. He was already a very busy man with the responsibilities of more than two normal lords. It would have been ridiculous for him to take on more work. Bill was happy to ascend to the position. The work load would only really add up once the castle was completed and the city started being built.

The castle could be seen from a fair distance away. There were only three towers that remained upright and only one looked intact. There would be a lot of work that would need to be done to repair and rebuild the castle and the walls. There was a small group of people that lived around the Moat. Very few of them could read but those that did were shown the document that named us the Lords of these lands. Many recognised the sigil of the Starks and had no further complains. There was no castellan but there were a few guards. The current stables were barely adequate for the horses we travelled upon and the forge was too small. There was no kiln and very few wells that were in working condition. Most of them had collapsed or dried up. All of these small issues would need to be improved before any real work could begin on the walls or the roads.

The wooden keep seems to have been rotting away and the hall was dark, damp and drafty. The British initially took up residence in the Gatehouse Tower as it was the largest and most stable of the three towers. They would have to wait for the ships to arrive before starting to furnish it. They had used the time on hand to design plans for the castle, dock and town that would eventually be build. The was much work to do and very little time to do it. Thank God for magic.

After the primary inspection of the castle and surrounding area was completed Bill called for a meeting.

"We have completed the initial inspection of the castle and we have a lot of work to do. We need to decide how best to complete the work and who will work on which projects. We will also have to decide on how we will finance all the projects. Let us begin with the most urgent projects?" began Bill.

"The most important projects are the building of a dock so we can offload our possessions from the ships. Who would like to undertake this project?" asks Bill

Harry and Draco lift their hands. They were probably the best suited for this project. They had built the ships after all and knew what to do.

"Alright Harry and Draco will handle the dock. The next project is the repair and remodelling of the Gatehouse Tower. Roger and I have both deemed the other two towers as unsuitable. They are to be torn down and rebuilt. We will all need to reside in this tower for the time being. Who will work on this project?" asked Bill

Roger, Bill, Neville, and Hannah volunteered for this project.

"The other projects are less urgent. The most important thing remaining is to design the other towers and the buildings inside the fortress. We need to improve the other structures around the castle as well. The stables need to be repaired and extended. The wells that have caved in need to be closed or re-dug. We need to build wagons to transport our possessions from the ships." listed Bill looking around for volunteers.

"I will take care of the stables. We have to house the Hippogriffs and winged horses their as well." said Luna.

"I will draw the design for the other towers but will need to speak with everyone about what buildings we need and how much space to allocate for each building." volunteered Susan. Her skill in design and drawing was unmatched by anyone else from the group.

"That leaves the other smaller projects to Daphne, Ginny, Tracy, Astoria and Fleur. Are there any other urgent projects to do? "Asked Bill.

It seemed no one else could think of anything at the moment so Bill carried on.

"Now we have to decide how to finance all the projects. Does anyone have any ideas?" He asked.

"It would make logical sense to split all the costs incurred for the rebuilding of the castle and the other buildings. Split the total cost seven ways for the seven noble families." suggested Astoria.

"I agree that the cost should be split but it would be impractical to have each family pay their share for every expense. I suggest we create an expense fund. Someone should be placed in charge of the fund. Preferably Bill as he is Minister." said Neville.

"I agree with the idea of a collective fund but there is a conflict of interest if Bill were to be placed in charged. It would be better if someone not from the noble families is placed in charge. We can decide on who when everyone else arrives on the ships." said Tracy

"OK, does anyone have any problems with creating a collective fund?" asked Bill. No one replied.

"Roger, how much do you think the rebuilding will cost?" asked Bill.

"I don't have an accurate estimate yet. I don't know the cost of a shipment of lumber or how much stone we would need to build the towers and buildings. I would need to consult a final design and know the cost for each of the necessary materials." replied Roger.

"If we can't determine the final cost then I propose each family make an initial deposit into the fund. If more funds are required than we can make further contributions." suggested Harry.

"Agreed, but how much will we have to pay?" asked Susan.

"Let us start with an initial contribution of 20 000 gold dragons per family. Do we have any objections?" asked Bill. His question was met with silence once again.

"We now have to determine how we will split the tribute we have to pay to Lord Stark. The contract states that we need to pay 250 000 gold dragons as well as rebuild the Kingsroad until Winterfell."

"I would like to speak on this matter. As I will be personally responsible for the rebuilding of the Kingsroad I would like House Davis' share of the tribute to be reduced. House Davis will in return cover the entire cost of the Kingsroad project in return."

"I believe that is fair. Do we have any objections to reduce House Davis' share of the tribute?" asked Bill

"How much will it be reduced by?" asked Daphne

"I propose that the six other families share be 40 000 gold dragons. The remaining 10 000 and the cost of the Kingsroad project will be paid by House Davis. Do we have any other proposals?" Said Bill.

After waiting for any proposals Bill ended the meeting and everyone left for a night of sleep.

In just over a week the wizards had done a lot of work. Harry and Draco had taken brooms and flown over the tributaries to the North-West of the castle to find the best place to dock the ships. They had selected a tributary that ended about 5 kilometres north of the castle. This is where they would build the dock for their ships. They set about cutting down all the trees in the vicinity of the Moat and what trees they could cut down from the swamps south of the castle. They eventually had enough wood to build a small dock that had two piers from which they could access the ships and offload their cargo. The wooden piers were only meant to be used temporarily until enough stone could be collected to replace the wooden piers with stone.

The work on the Gatehouse Tower had been completed. The structure was reinforced, the empty spaces and crevices in the walls were filled, the floors were smoothened and the rotting stairs were replaced. The smaller projects were either complete or nearing completion.

8 days after the British arrived at Moat Cailin, a patronus arrived from Seamus. His silver badger informed them that the ships were about a day away from the castle. They needed to be guided towards the dock as they had no idea where it was. Draco flew out to meet the ships and provided Seamus with a map towards the dock and explained to him how they would offload the cargo. The next day the ships had all docked successfully. They did not have enough space in the Gatehouse Tower yet to store everything on board and so the majority of their possessions would remain on the ships until they had enough space to store their possessions.

Over the course of the next three months the wizards set about rebuilding their castle to their specifications.

Natalie Macdonald was placed in charge of the rebuilding fund and it was then decided to make the position permanent. She was now the treasurer of the castle. She was the first appointment to the castle management after Bill. She was placed in charge of all the financial matters of the castle.

The rebuilding continued and focused mainly on the castle towers. The design had been drawn by Susan but everyone had made suggestions and worked together on a final plan. The design was simple. There would be 8 towers in total. Four on the Northern Side and four on the Southern side. The curtain wall would cover the perimeter of the castle. There was no need for towers on the eastern or western sides as the swamp made entrance through those sides impossible. The towers would be built behind the wall and would be connecting to each other by bridges. The curtain wall was designed to be three metres thick and ten metres tall.

The now refurbished Gatehouse Tower was now the residence of Houses Potter, Black and Greengrass. The Drunkard's Tower and Children's Tower were broken down and in their places two new towers were constructed. The Weasleys and Davis families were to take up residence in these towers. While these three towers were constructed from the materials in and around Moat Cailin, they were in need of much more building materials to construct the remaining five. Luckily their Maester had arrived 2 months into their occupation of the castle with many ravens.

Maester Loren was a diminutive, middle aged man. He had forged his links in mathematics, history, ravenry and healing. With his help the British were able to order shipments of lumber from both House Mormont and House Glover. Three captains and their crews were hired from Lord Manderly to sail the ships from House Davis and House Weasley to Bear Island and Deepwood Motte to collect the shipments of lumber they ordered. The Maverick would be travelling to the Stony Shore to load stone for the curtain wall and the remaining towers. They had also contacted Lord Manderly to collect stone and limestone dug up from his silver mines. Regular trips were made with the winged horse carriages to collect the materials form the Manderly mines.

They also had their first visitor from a noble house. Lord Harian Reed had made the trip north from The Neck to visit his new northern neighbours. The British hosted the Lord of Greywater Watch for one week before he returned to his home. He did express his amazement at the feats of magic and construction that the wizards had done. Lord's Talhart and Dustin had sent messengers with their greetings while the other noble houses had sent ravens. Lord Stark had sent ravens to brief the various noble houses about their arrival and status. He included in that message the news regarding the magical capabilities of the British. Many were eager to meet the new wizards of the North after news had reached them about the abilities these new lords possessed.

They now had house words to go along with their sigil. They had decided upon the phrase "Unity is Strength". Lord Stark had sent word to his bannerman and they had 150 more citizens that arrived at the castle. This greatly improved their workforce and the work started to speed up further.

They had accomplished much in just three months and were well on their way to fulfilling their end of the contract with Lord Rickard. The tribute that they owed Lord Stark was on its way to Winterfell under heavy guard. Lord Stark had sent Martyn Cassel which 150 guards to collect the gold. They had also begun sending gifts to the noble houses. These gifts included furniture, utensils, clothing, weapons and books. Each noble house also received a bottle of firewhiskey and butterbeer to sample. Hopefully many would take a liking to the drinks and order them once production began.

Bill and Roger had collected enough material to begin the work on the southern wall as well as the remaining five towers. They had been receiving regular shipments of lumber and stone from the Mormont's, Glovers and the Stony Shore. The southern wall had been collapsing over time and needed to be broken down. The existing foundation was dug up and work had begun on a new foundation. The stables were extended, the courtyard was paved with cobblestone and the many wells around the castle had been restored. There were plans to create a drainage system but that had not begun as yet.

There was more good news for the British. Draco and Astoria as well as Roger and Susan had announced that both couples were expecting their first child. They would be the first Westerosi born British. Andromeda and Maester Loren were both helping the first time mothers. The two had bonded and struck up a close friendship over their love and passion for healing. The Maester was scared of them for the first week of his stay and was only starting to become accepting of magic. Andromeda was introducing him to medicinal potions and modern methods of disease prevention, treatment and recovery. The locals had also become accustomed to magic being used around them. Many were fearful and some had even left the Moat in fear, but once the remaining residents realised that it would help them survive, they were happy to accept it. The important thing would be how the King and his advisors would react.

King's Landing

Lord Tywin Lannister was a rational man. Logic, reason and cunning were his greatest weapons. He was a decent swordsman and had fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He was not a religious man by any means. Any hope he had in the gods had vanished after his wife, Joanna, died. Why could it not have been the monster that died instead. His position as Hand of the King was also becoming more and more irritating and burdensome.

The King was no longer the young man he befriended. It now seems that he takes pleasure in going against anything he does. Stupid fool, Tywin had been running Westeros for the last ten years. King in all but name. He knew it, the king knew it, and everyone else knew it as well. The other members of the small council had just arrived. The King and the Prince arrived last, surrounded by the Kingsguard, Sir Oswell Whent, Sir Gerold Hightower, Sir Barristan Selmy and Prince Lewyn Martell. The other three members were guarding the Queen who was pregnant. Hopefully this child will survive, unlike his/her deceased siblings. The royal family needed more living children. The small council rose as one and bowed to the King and Prince. "Let's get this over with, what is so important that the council can't take care of on its own? Surely the great lion of Lannister can solve the problems of the kingdom alone."

It was GrandMaester Pycelle that answered the king's question. "I have received a most troublesome raven from Winterfell sire."

"What is going on in that frozen wasteland now?" asked the King not in the least bit interested.

"Maester Walys reports that Lord Stark has been associating with fanatics. He says these fanatics are capable of performing magic. He claims they have bewitched Lord Stark into giving them a castle and a large amount of land along with a lordship. I did not believe it at first myself, but I have received confirmation from the Citadel that the Maester they sent on Lord Starks request confirms that these people are magical. He says that they have begun rebuilding the castle."

"Magic you say. What magic can they perform. Are they like the Warlocks of Qarth?" asked the King. Of course, he shows interest now. No doubt he hopes they might be able to hatch dragons for him. Idiotic fool.

"The ravens do not say, sire. Maester Walys reports that three of these people rebuilt a broken tower in Winterfell in under 20 minutes. He says that they can make things fly and control fire."

Tywin decides to get some useful information and asks. " Who are these people and where did they come from?" He looks at the Master of Whisperers and GrandMaester in the same gaze.

"Maester Walys says they claim to come from a land called Britain. Thus, they call themselves British. They are a combination of seven families. I do not believe that however. There is no recorded place called Britain anywhere in the known world."

Ignoring Pycelle's last comment he asks further, "You said they are busy rebuilding their castle. What castle has Lord Stark given them?"

"They have been granted Moat Caitlin. Lord Hand" replies Pycelle.

The council goes quiet at that statement. Moat Cailin is a formidable castle. An ideal chokepoint that has broken many armies in the past. Even in its dilapidated state it is still impenetrable from the south. The Andals found that out the hard way. A rebuilt Moat would greatly strengthen the North. All the kingdoms knew that the North never really took part in the affairs of the realm. Very rarely had any Northerner gotten involved in southern issues. Many Northerners resented that they had to answer to the Iron Throne having chosen to submit to the Targaryen Dragons rather than their riders. It seemed that Torrhen Stark preferred for his people to live rather than burn. Now there were no dragons to submit to. This was worrisome indeed.

"They cannot be allowed to rebuild that fortress." said the Master of ships. "They might be preparing to rebel against the throne."

"Lord Velaryon is correct. The Moat is the only way to enter the North. No army has ever crossed it. Everyone knows the story of the Andals. Only a fool would assault a garrisoned Moat Cailin." added the Master of laws.

"No southern army has conquered it. It is still vulnerable from the North." replied Lord Commander Hightower.

"My lords I think you are taking this too seriously. These people would not have enough money to rebuild a castle of that magnitude. The taxes we collect from the North are so minimal that it only just exceeds that of Gulltown. They cannot fund such a project without taking out many loans that they could never be able to repay. I believe this news to be exaggerated and do not think this is a threat." Added the Master of coin.

"How can we be sure that these people cannot afford it? We know very little about them. Maybe they can use their magic to help them. There is too much we don't know. What do you think Lord Hand?" asked Prince Rhaegar

"The Prince is correct. There is much we do not know. Lord Rykker see to it that we have continuous updates on the activates inside Winterfell and Moat Cailin. A rebuilt Moat Cailin would prove dangerous but it is not the only way to enter the North. The North has no warships and entrance is still possible by means of both the Sunset Sea and the Narrow Sea. The North is not a threat without two fleets to protect both its coasts. Not even House Manderly can afford to construct and maintain a navy. We shall gather more information before making any moves." replied Tywin

"Is there any way we can void Lord Starks decision to grant them the castle?" asked Pycelle to the Master of Laws. "Surely if the King commands it they would have no choice to obey."

"No. There is no law that would allow us to do that according to my knowledge. The Lord Paramount's control their kingdoms and have the right to do with the land they control as they wish, provided the laws of the King are not broken." replied the Master of Laws.

"If we were to do that we would most definitely be faced with rebellion. No, we cannot force Lord Stark to rescind his decision. Nor do we have enough cause to summon him to King's Landing to explain his decision. Perhaps we could summon the Lord of these British and have him swear fealty directly to the King." replied the Prince.

"Yes, Yes do that. I want to meet these magicians. Tell them to bring me any books they have on dragons. Maybe they can hatch some for me." said the King enthusiastically.

"At once my King. I shall send the raven immediately." replied Pycelle.

As the council chambers were emptied, Tywin pondered in the peace and quiet. Magicians in the North. This was going to become an issue with the King. Tywin doubted they could actually hatch dragons. Now that he thinks about it, that thought is worse than a northern rebellion. The king was already somewhat deranged. Tywin might have to even pray that the King never gains control of a dragon. That would be a disaster. At least the prince shows promise. Maybe he would request a betrothal between his daughter and the prince. He is due a reward for his years of loyal service. A royal grandson would be adequate reward for him. Hopefully the King will see the benefits this could have for the crown.


End file.
